Spies
by Thirteen94
Summary: Based on a prompt: Chloe and Beca run into each other whilst out on seperate blind dates, what they don't know is that Jesse and Aubrey planned the entire thing


Jesse pulled his hood tighter over his head, glancing around quickly before checking his watch, 9pm and not a soul was wandering around the quad. He had received a cryptic message from Aubrey earlier on in the day  
_"Be on the quad, 9pm sharp. Come alone. Tell NO-ONE- Aubrey" _Jesse let out a sigh and pulled out his cell, ready to call Aubrey when he saw a figure approaching him from the distance.  
"You came." Aubrey stated simply  
"Yeah, you're not going to stab me or anything are you?" Jesse asked with a small smile  
"Depends on it you cooperate or not." Aubrey shrugged and began to walk away, Jesse stood motionless for a moment, wandering whether the blonde was being serious or not before following her.  
The walk to the diner was quick and silent, neither Jesse or Aubrey spoke until they were sat in a booth each with a cup of coffee  
"Here's the thing Jesse, I need your help."  
"Seriously?" Jesse placed his cup down. "You, Aubrey Posen… Need help from me? A treblemaker?" Jess asked incredulously.  
"I know, I know… I never thought it would stoop to this. But will you help me or not?" Aubrey's tone became serious.  
"What can I do?"  
"It's Beca and Chloe" Aubrey replied  
"Oh." Jesse understood, since the day he met Beca he knew she wasn't interested In him, he dealt with that. But when he saw the two girls together, he realised why. The way they behaved around each other. Jesse remembered the amount of times him and Beca would be at the station almost every conversation would fall back to something the red head had said, or done. He had tried to get a confession out of Beca, for her to admit that there was something between her and Chloe but she had shut him down completely. Jesse could see from the look Aubrey was giving him that something similar had been happening between her and Chloe.  
"So what do you propose?" Jesse asked finally.  
"A blind date."  
"Seriously? That won't work…" Jesse interrupted  
"I haven't finished yet." Aubrey sighed "We set them both up with different dates, non-existent dates I might add. Have them both show up to the same restaurant, they get jealous about each other going on a date, they bond. Happy ending." Aubrey finished  
"Wow, you've really thought this through… How will you organise a date when there isn't a date?" Jesse wondered aloud. Aubrey smirked and pulled out two cell phones and placed them on the table.  
"We'll be their 'dates'"  
Jesse took the phone and stared at it before looking up to Aubrey  
"I'm both impressed and scared." He laughed  
"Look. Chloe is like, in love with Beca. She won't admit it nor will she tell Beca out of fear the girl will reject her. From the look on your face I know Beca is feeling the same way. They won't tell us or let us help them therefore we have to take matters into our own hands."  
"Seems…reasonable. I suppose" Jesse shrugged "Okay. What's the plan?"

Beca had been walking back from her dorm when an excited looking Jesse had intercepted her  
"Beca! Just the girl I was looking for!" he grinned  
"What ever happened it wasn't me." Beca shot back quickly. Jesse laughed quickly before regaining focus  
"I need to ask you a huuuuge favour."  
"What…?" Beca asked, raising an eyebrow  
"This girl I like, her friend is new to town, she could use a date." Jesse winked.  
"No" Beca moved past the boy and continued to walk towards her dorm.  
"Beca please!" Jesse yelled as he ran to catch up with the girl.  
"I'm not interested in dating anybody at the moment Jess." Beca sighed. Jesse grabbed her wrist  
"Please Beca, I don't know what's going on with you but this could be good for you! If you don't like her after this one date you don't have to see her again. You'll be doing her a favour, me a favour and youself a favour!" Jesse pleaded.  
"What's in it for me?"  
"I'll take over your shift of stacking cd's and records at the station." Jesse smiled. Beca sighed and thought for a moment, she couldn't help but feel that by possibly agreeing to this blind date, it felt like she was cheating. On who she didn't know.  
"Fine, deal." Beca replied eventually, trying to shake the uneasy feeling from her gut  
"Great!" Jesse beamed, he turned to walk away "Oh, I'll pass your number on and she'll text you tonight!" he called over his shoulder before disappearing into the closest building. Beca stared after him for a moment before continuing on her way to her dorm.

"I don't want to go on a blind date Aub…" Chloe huffed. Aubrey moved over to the sofa her friend was currently sat on and pulled the earphones from Chloe's ears, she could hear "just the way you are" playing  
"Why not though? You're single. Right?" Aubrey asked. Chloe let out a sad sigh  
"Yeah I'm single." She replied quietly "I'm just not in the mood to meet a complete stranger"  
"She's a friend of a friend. It's not like you've got anything to lose, go on one date if you don't like her you don't have to see or speak to her again okay?"  
Chloe let out another sigh. "Look Chloe, you've been acting down for weeks now, what ever is going on, maybe this will take your mind off of things."  
"Will you leave me alone if I say yes?" Chloe asked, Aubrey nodded in response. "Fine."  
Aubrey went to reply when she heard her phone go off in her pocket, she checked it quickly  
_"Beca took the bait- Jesse" __  
_Aubrey's smile deepened.  
"Great, Chloe I need to go pick up a book from the library but I'll give her your number and get her to text you later okay?"  
Chloe just nodded as Aubrey left her bag and typed out a quick message to Jesse.

"So what's the next part of the plan?" Jesse asked  
"This phone has Chloe's number in" Aubrey slid the cell over the table, Jesse picked it up and examined it. "This one has Beca's" Aubrey held up the second phone "I'll pretend to be Beca's date. You'll be Chloes."  
"This is insane." Jesse sighed  
"We'll organise it for Friday, that gives us two days. Arrange the date for Olive Garden at 7pm. I'll go ahead and book two tables next to each other for Chloe and Beca. You call and book another table."  
"Another table? Why?" Jesse asked with a frown  
"So we can watch our plan come to fruition of course!" Aubrey replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jesse sighed.  
"So why am I texting Chloe and not Beca?" he asked  
"You know her better than I do, like I know Chloe better than you do." Aubrey began  
"You want this 'date' to be described like Beca without it being obvious that it is Beca?"  
"Exactly!"  
"Oh god okay…" Jesse shook his head. "You really want Chloe to be happy don't you?" His voice took on a more serious tone  
"Of course, she's my best friend."  
"I know you've never really been entirely keen on Beca, the fact that you're willing to put that aside for the happiness of your friend…that's nice Aubrey." He finished with a smile causing Aubrey to blush.  
"That means a lot Jesse, thank you." She smiled sincerely.  
They fell into silence for a moment before Aubrey pulled opened up the cell phone and typed out a quick message.  
"Well, I texted Beca."  
"What did you say?"  
"Oh you know, hey I'm Adele. Jesse gave me your number, it's sweet of you to agree to take me out. That kind of thing." Aubrey shrugged. Jesse nodded in reply and sent a text to Chloe.  
"I basically copied what you said, except I called her Jessica."  
"Creative…" Aubrey laughed.

Jesse and Aubrey spent the next two days texting each girl, Jesse talking about all of the stuff he knew Beca liked and vice versa for Aubrey, as far as they knew neither Beca or Chloe had spoken about this to anybody except for them, each girl was oblivious to the fact that the other would be appearing at the table next to them later on that evening. Aubrey was finishing up on homework in her room when her phone began to ring next to her, seeing Jesse's name light up on the screen she smiled and answered it  
"Hey"  
"Hey Aubrey, everything going to plan?" she heard him ask  
"Yeah, Chloe's getting ready now, I'm going to leave about five or so minutes after she does."  
"Okay great. Beca texted me saying she was going to drop by to talk before she heads off so I'll do the same thing." He replied, Aubrey could practically feel his smile through the phone. As she heard Chloe close her bedroom door behind her she bid Jesse goodbye and hung up the phone.  
"Is it to late to back out?" Chloe sighed, she had followed "Jessica's" advice of dressing casual, she was wearing jeans, a red shirt and her brown boots.  
"You can't back out!"  
"It doesn't feel right." Chloe sighed  
"What do you mean?" Aubrey asked. Chloe met her eye and shook her head  
"It's nothing, I'm going to go. If I text you for help will you please save me?"  
"Of course." Aubrey smiled. Chloe nodded slightly before leaving the dorm. Aubrey looked down at her watch.  
"Five minutes starting…now." She mumbled to herself.

"Becaw! Looking good!" Jesse grinned as he opened the door.  
"I can't believe I agreed to do this." Beca sighed as she dropped down onto Jesse's bed.  
"What do you mean?" Jesse asked as he took a seat at the foot of the bed.  
"It feels wrong, I haven't even told anybody about this." Beca admitted  
"Not even Chloe?"  
"Nope." Beca shook her head "I don't know why… It feels wrong this whole thing."  
"How about this, you go there. If you need an escape, text me and I'll call you with a 'family emergency'"  
"That sounds good." Beca smiled, she looked at her phone. "Woah, I better go, don't want Adele to think I stood her up."

Beca arrived at Olive gardens in record time, the table had been booked under Adele's name.  
"Your date has yet to arrive, but the table is ready." The waiter informed her as he guided her to a table in the centre of the restaurant. Beca took her seat and let out a silent sigh, she checked her phone, her date was over ten minutes late.  
A few minutes had passed before the same waiter was leading another girl towards her.  
"Beca?" she asked.  
"Chloe? What are you doing here?" Beca asked, clearly shocked  
"I have a blind date." Chloe mumbled, it took a moment for the words to register in Beca's brain.  
"Oh…that's cool, me to." Beca replied equally as quietly, trying to ignore the feeling in her stomach. Chloe took a seat next at the table next to Beca's  
"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked  
"Same as you, she's yet to show up though." Beca gestured to the empty seat opposite her.  
"Oh, that sucks…" Chloe replied, a sly grin threatening to show.

"Aubrey, took you long enough, they're both here" Jesse informed as Aubrey took a seat opposite him. Jesse had booked a table close to the door, "For a quick escape" he had told Aubrey.  
"Have they realised they're dates are a no-show?" Aubrey asked  
"Not yet, Chloe only got here a few minutes ago." Jesse smiled

Over ten minutes had passed and both girls were becoming increasingly hungry.  
"Looks like we've both been stood up." Chloe spoke at last.  
"Weird…" Beca whispered "Well, shall we order then? I'm starving!"  
Chloe laughed at the younger girls reply and called the waiter over. They both made their orders before Chloe moved over onto Beca's table.  
"I don't get it, Aubrey practically cornered me, demanded I get out of the dorm and go on this date with a girl who hasn't even bothered to turn up!" Chloe said with a frown.  
"What?" Beca asked. "Jesse basically did the exact same thing to me." Beca asked, mirroring Chloe's frown.  
"You don't think that….Jesse and Aubrey…." Chloe began before falling into silence. Both her and Beca stared at eachother for a moment  
"Nah!" The laughed in unison.  
"I don't know why I agreed to go on a blind date though." Beca confessed  
"Aubrey practically forced me, she said I'd been moping too much lately" Chloe replied  
"Moping? Why?"  
"It's nothing" Chloe answered with a shrug, Beca frowned, clearly not believing Chloe's answer. Beca opened her mouth to ask another question but was interrupted by the arrival of the food, as the plates were laid in front of them she shot a glance at Chloe, who smiled sweetly. Beca took this as a sign and dived into her meal.

Jesse and Aubrey were watching the pair interact, they found that with Jesse's choice of table they couldn't hear a word that either girl was saying.  
"Look at that! Beca is feeding Chloe!" Aubrey grinned  
"Beca sharing food, it's love." Jesse replied.  
"You treat her like a sister you know." Aubrey turned her attention to Jesse  
"Do I?"  
"Yeah, It's sweet."  
"Thanks" Jess replied with a laugh  
"I'm glad I got you to help me with this." Aubrey gestured to the two girls  
"Me too." Jesse smiled, Aubrey laughed before turning her attention to the table.

"I'm glad our dates didn't show up." Chloe smiled as the waiter took away their plates.  
"Yeah me to." Beca stared at Chloe. Chloe blushed slightly and rested her hand on top of Beca's, who made no move to stop her, she knew Chloe was touchy feely and never complained when the red head would hug or touch her at random moments, in fact she enjoyed it. Not that she'd admit that to anybody.  
"I never got the name of your date." Beca blurted randomly  
"It was Jessica"  
Beca frowned.  
"What." Beca stared at the table for a moment, Chloe could see the cogs in her brain moving. "Jessica and Adele….Jessica and Adele….JESSE AND AUBREY OH MY GOD!" Beca's voice had become increasingly louder.  
"What?" Chloe asked, confused.  
"It was a set up! It all makes sense now!" Beca slapped her forehead, embarresed by her own stupidity. Chloe was dumbstruck. Had Aubrey worked out the reasons for her moping the past few weeks? Chloe's thoughts drifted back to the night before Aubrey had arranged the blind date. Chloe had been listening to Bruno Mars, when Aubrey walked into the room, sat down and asked rather straightforwardly if she had a crush on Beca. Which Chloe had been hoping wasn't obvious, next thing she knows Aubrey has organised a blind date? It all made sense now. Except for Jesse's part in the whole thing. Unless… He was convinced Beca felt the same way?  
"But why…" Beca's spoke, knocking Chloe from her trail of thoughts. Chloe met the brunettes eyes and blushed.  
"Probably because I have a massive crush on you." Chloe replied sheepishly  
"Seriously?" Beca was taken aback. "For how long?"  
"Since forever." Chloe laughed nervously.  
"Wow…" Beca sat back in her seat, she didn't speak for what felt like a year, Chloe was becoming increasingly nervous. "I wish you would have said something earlier, everything would have made sense a lot quicker." Beca added eventually.  
"What?" This time It was Chloe's turn to be shocked.  
"The feelings I get whenever I look at you, or think about you for that matter, It's a crush." Beca spoke softly, more so to herself than aimed at Chloe. Beca smiled and reached forward to take Chloe's hand in her own.  
"So… You like me back?" Chloe asked, making sure she hadn't just imagined the entire conversation  
"Is the sky blue? Yes of course I like you back!" Chloe grinned at Beca's response.  
They stayed sat like that for several minutes before Chloe reluctantly excused herself to use the bathroom. Beca took this chance to pay the bill for their meal and waited patiently for Chloe to return. When she did, the older girls eyes were like saucers.  
"I saw Jesse and Aubrey!" she exclaimed as she sat down  
"Seriously? Where?" Beca replied  
"Over by the door, I think they were spying on us." Beca turned to where Chloe was gesturing to, to see her friend clearly flirting with Aubrey.  
"Wow, worst spies ever."  
"What do we say to them?"  
"Nothing, let them relish in the idea they got their friends together." Beca replied, still staring at the pair in the distance.  
"Together?"  
"Well yeah, that is if you want to be me girlfriend?" Beca asked.  
"Is the sky blue? Of course I want to be your girlfriend." Chloe replied with a wink, copying what Beca had said minutes earlier.  
"Shall we get out of here?" Beca asked.  
"What about the bill?"  
"Already took care of it." Beca winked as she stood up, holding out a hand for Chloe, who took it graciously.  
"Sneaky."  
"You love it really." Beca grinned as she followed Chloe out of the restaurant and pass their oblivious friends.  
The walk back to Chloe's dorm was a quiet one, they walked hand in hand admiring the stars in the sky. Eventually they reached the door to Chloe's room.  
"Well Miss Beale, It's been a pleasure." Beca shoved her hands into her pocket.  
"I agree Miss Mitchell." Chloe smiled  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" Beca asked  
"Of course."  
Beca smiled before reaching up on her tip toes to place a quick kiss onto Chloe's lips, as the older girl began to lean into the kiss Beca pulled away.  
"Goodnight Chloe" She called over her shoulder  
Chloe grinned and let herself into her apartment.

Jesse and Aubrey had realised they had lost track of Beca and Chloe, they had given up and began to walk home, after agreeing to meet up for coffee on Sunday they bid there farewells and went back to their dorms.  
As Aubrey entered, the lights were off and Chloe's door was shut, she assumed the girl was asleep and retreated to her own room.  
Benji was asleep when Jesse returned, he lay back onto his bed and smiled.  
They both checked their phones to find one new message.  
Jesse grinned  
"Date was fun, will spill details tomorrow- Beca"  
Aubrey had never felt so proud in her life  
"Best date ever, love you Aub- Chloe"

They were kick ass spies.


End file.
